Introspección
by JunoHolmes
Summary: Harriet ya no era ninguna niña, pero incluso ahora los fantasmas de su infancia la seguían atormentando. Harry/Clara. Menciones de la homosexualidad reprimida de John y de posible Johnlock.


**Capítulo I.**

**Jugar a la familia feliz.**

Su familia siempre había sido un cliché.

Su padre era un hombre trabajador y amable, de sonrisa bonachona, que se pasaba el día trabajando para traer dinero a casa; su madre era una mujer encantadora, dulce y cálida, que se quedaba en casa, encargándose de las tareas del hogar y cuidando de sus pequeños retoños.

Su familia también era una absoluta mentira, por supuesto.

Ellos lo intentaban, de verdad que sí, pero se notaba desde lejos las ganas de su padre por salir por la misma puerta por donde se iba a trabajar todos los días y no volver jamás; o las ganas de su madre por gritarle a su padre cosas que ninguna señora decente debía decir.

_Pero_ _no lo hacían_.

Su padre siempre volvía ha entrar por esa puerta y su madre siempre le recibía con esa sonrisa forzada después de darle el casto beso de rigor que no expresaba amor alguno.

_¿Qué por que lo hacían?_ Porque era eso lo que se suponía que _debían_ hacer.

Sus vidas se regían por lo que se suponía que se _debía_ hacer.

Casarse, ser un buen marido que llevara las riendas en sus vidas, ser una buena esposa callada y sumisa, tener dos preciosos hijos, ser un buen cabeza de familia y traer dinero a casa, ser una madre perfecta y una ama de casa excepcional…

Siempre había sido así y siempre lo sería. Y si había algo que no era como _debía_ ser no tardaban en erradicarlo.

El problema vino al darse cuenta de que Harriet, su_ princesa_, no era como _debía_ ser.

* * *

><p>Desde niños, tanto a ella como a John, sus padres les inculcaron unas ideas preconcebidas que <em>debían<em> seguir al pie de la letra.

Solo había que echar un vistazo a sus respectivas habitaciones para darse cuenta de ello.

La de John, pintada en su totalidad de azul, repleta de juguetes como coches, espadas y pistolas, con sabanas de piratas, y libros que narraban historias de peligrosas aventuras.

Y la suya, pintada de un empalagoso rosa pastel, repleta de juguetes como muñecas, juegos de té y peluches, con sabanas de corazoncitos, y libros que narraban la estancia de princesas en castillos, esperando pacientemente a que un príncipe viniera y las rescatase.

Nunca le gustaron esos libros, la idea de que el chico siempre _debía_ ser el héroe y la chica la pánfila que _debía_ esperar a ser salvada le molestaba incluso a su corta edad.

Por eso siempre odió que sus padres ser refirieran a ella como _princesa_.

* * *

><p>Harriet siempre había tenido un fuerte carácter, que sus padres nunca supieron de quien heredó.<p>

La Señora Watson, femenina y delicada como una flor de loto, siempre le intentaba inculcar a su primogénita los mismos modales que su madre le inculcó a ella. Era una tarea difícil cuanto menos…

Harriet era una niña explosiva, con reacciones imprevisibles e incontrolables. La _pobre_ Señora Watson debía ir tras ella todo el día, corrigiéndola continuamente, para intentar cambiar un ápice de su comportamiento…

_Las señoritas no gritan, Harriet. Las señoritas no juegan ha ensuciarse en el barro, Harriet. Las señoritas no hacen pataletas, Harriet. Las señoritas saben cuando estar calladas, Harriet. Las señoritas no se ríen de forma tan escandalosa, Harriet. Las señoritas no pegan a otros niños en el parque, Harriet. _

_Las señoritas no esto, las señoritas no lo otro, no Harriet, no Harriet, ¡NO HARRIET!_

Pero fue todo en vano. De hecho, parecía que a cada regaño, Harriet se comportaba peor.

Esa niña hacia que las canas y las arrugas le salieran a una velocidad pasmosa.

Por suerte, John, su _soldadito valiente_, era mucho más tranquilo y _moldeable_ que su hermana mayor.

* * *

><p>Ella amaba a su hermano, de verdad que sí. Desde niño hasta el adulto que es hoy en día, John siempre había sido una buena persona: amable, considerado con los demás…<p>

El único inconveniente era la hipocresía que sus padres espolvorearon encima de él tan cuidadosamente en su infancia.

* * *

><p>A sus dieciséis años Harriet aún no había tenido ningún novio, algo horrible para la Señora Watson.<p>

No paraba de parlotear sobre la importancia de que su hija encontrara el amor de su vida, de que encontrara a alguien que la quisiera, que la cuidara y la protegiera. Que formara una familia, que le diese nietos…

Una noche, cuando todos estaban reunidos en el salón cenando tranquilamente, la Señora Watson volvió a sacar el tema.

Harta de la misma charla, Harriet decidió cortar de raíz.

– Yo no diría que es el amor de mi vida… – empezó con tono burlón – Pero estoy saliendo con alguien desde hace dos semanas – comentó sin darle importancia, balanceando su comida en el tenedor.

En otra ocasión la Señora Watson le habría reprochado que _no se juega con la comida_, pero esta vez dejo pasar este hecho y su rostro se ilumino de alegría. Incluso el Señor Watson empezó a prestar atención a la conversación.

– Oh, ¿y quién es el afortunado? – pidió la Señora Watson con entusiasmo.

– Se llama Charlotte.

El sonido de los cubiertos de sus padres caer estruendosamente contra los platos inundo la habitación. Y luego un largo silencio.

– Es nombre de chica. – dijo en un susurro el Señor Watson.

– _Es_ una chica. – sentenció Harriet, aún sin darle importancia y jugueteando con su comida.

Lo que siguió fueron llantos, gritos, sollozos, reproches injustos, y lo que parecía ser el principio del fin.

John observó todo desde su asiento sin decir palabra. A sus catorce años aún no había tenido ninguna novia, empezó a tenerla esa misma semana.

* * *

><p><em>¡Mi primer fic! Estoy temblando como un flan.<em>

_Sé que mi forma de escribir no es la mejor, pero necesitaba sacar esta historia fuera de mí. Espero poder ir mejorando con el tiempo._

_Adoré a Harry desde el mismo instante en el que contaron – de forma muy resumida y breve – su historia. Y sin mí permiso mi cerebro empezó a buscarle sus porqués y a imaginarse su relación con Clara, y esto es lo que esta saliendo…_

_Los primeros capítulos se centraran más en Harry y su relación con su familia, así que Clara tardara un poco en salir, pero tengo muchas ganas de llegar a esa parte ^^_

_Aunque al principio me decepcionó, me alegra saber que hay poquísimas historias sobre la relación de Harry y Clara (en ingles, porque en español no hay ninguna directamente), eso me incita a escribir más sobre ellas :D Espero que os guste mi versión de su historia :) _

_Y me animaría mucho que me contarais vuestra opinión através de un review, de verdad, no sabéis cuanto ayuda eso…_

_Y eso es todo por el momento, ¡nos vemos! ;)_

– **_J.H._**


End file.
